


a gentle touch

by starkswinterfelling



Series: we could be heroes [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkswinterfelling/pseuds/starkswinterfelling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>little george scrapes his knee</i>
</p><p>

A prompted drabble to get me back into the swing of writing</p>
            </blockquote>





	a gentle touch

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was "a medical professional" and "touch" and the challenge to write it in 20 minutes - and this is what happened. I've missed this universe, so I thought I'd add to it!

“Oh dear, my dear, what have you done?”

Courfeyrac’s gentle tone, unfortunately, was having little effect on the volume and intensity of George’s cries, as he clung to his father’s shoulders and wept profusely. Emma, looking a little sheepish and playing with the hem of her dress, was stood a little way off, watching the pair.

“It wasn’t my fault, Papa, I promise,” she muttered, and Courfeyrac could do more than give her a quick nod of acknowledgement as he stroked George’s blonde head comfortingly.

It was certainly not uncommon for the two siblings to get a little rough in their games, but it still never got easier to see one of their faces scrunched up in pain as they dealt with a scraped knee or a banged head – and the cries, no matter what for, always cut Courfeyrac deeply.

It was a comfort, then, when his husband chose this moment to return from work.

“Look, look it’s Daddy!” Courfeyrac said loudly over George’s wailing, turning him around in his arms to face Combeferre, who strode over to them with a smile on his face – a smile, however, that Courfeyrac knew was hiding his concern. George whimpered a little but physically brightened at the sight of his other father, clambering into his arms as soon as he got close enough, showing him his knee which was still bleeding enough for the 3 year old to be concerned.

Free of George, Courfeyrac beckoned over Emma, who sat lightly on his knee, and the two of them watched quietly as Combeferre carefully examined George’s injury. Courfeyrac could tell that she was concerned for her brother as she remained unusually quiet; vivacious and talkative, it was somewhat unnerving when she became as quiet as this. As such, he gave her a light kiss on her head in reassurance; he assumed it was appreciated, as she relaxed back into his embrace immediately.

A few feet away, Combeferre said, quietly, “You’ve been ever so brave haven’t you?” and George nodded wiping away a few of his stray tears. A quick look over their children’s heads, and Combeferre and Courfeyrac had exchanged tender smiles; Combeferre lifted his son up with gentle and professional hands, and murmured, “Well we’ll have to go patch you up with the magic cream and my doctor box and make it all better, won’t we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr!
> 
> leedillonstuart.tumblr.com


End file.
